Bob Proctor
Bob Proctor is a foremost motivational speaker. He is one of the best motivational speakers in the world. His topics are generally related to finding the hidden abilities of the people and how they can employ them in real life. His teachings are based on the writings of Napoleon Hill. Napoleon Hill’s Think and Grow Rich is his most favorite book. This book is one of the most successful books of Hill as it has inspired thousands of readers. When he found this book, Bob was a high school dropout. He was working from one job to another. He had no prospects for this much success in his life. After reading that book, the life of Bob changed completely.He is one of the few speakers who are able to instill a great amount of inspiration in the hearts of his listeners. In 1973, he founded his company and has been celebrated ever since. Being an entrepreneur, a teacher, a writer, a business consultant and counselor, the man is famous for his motivational speeches on how to be a better version of you. He has been on his mission to advise people to strategize their ideas in such a way that they would be able to create extravagantly glamorous and fulfilling lives for themselves for more than 40 years now. Early Life When Proctor was born in Ontario in Canada, he was not who he thought he would be today. By the age of 26, he was a high school dropout, was having a great deal of difficulty in finding a job and was unclear of what his future would be like. It was then that nature recognized his true potential and he found himself reading Think and Grow Rich by Napoleon Hill and this book, which had inspired a great many people before him, became the turning point of his life as well which from then on took off towards an upward spiral unwilling to come down. He started working in many different companies around the world over the next twelve months where he offered services to clean and opened up his own company as well. In order to get something to learn, he decided to join Nightingale-Conant from where he received firsthand tutoring by the infamous Earl Nightingale. Meeting Earl Nightingale In order to receive mentoring by Earl Nightingale, Proctor moved to Chicago where the time he spent with Nightingale yielded him much inspiration and shaped him to be a better person in general. The coaching that he received changed his life forever and made him greatly prosperous. He climbed ranks quickly at the Nightingale-Conant and soon became Vice President of Sales. As the organization that he was working with Nightingale in was all about teaching personal growth and development, Proctor got the idea that he should open up his own seminar company to deliver motivational lectures on the subject of self help to others. So from then on, Bob Proctor has been making efforts to get people to recognize their inner selves and then excel at that which they wish to do. His company brought many students from the US and Canada who soon started to climb up in their lives. Currently, Bob also travels around the world, inspiring people on his journeys with all the speeches that he makes in his seminars. It's not about Money Philosophy While Proctor has firm belief that everyone should live a lush life full of pomp and luxury, he explains that his work is not about money philosophy solely. He also attempts to bring people to be better in moral and ethical aspects of their personality so that everyone would understand the ranks of priorities and not simply run on a rat chase after monetary benefits solely because that would only further materialize the society. He further admits that if one concentrates on genuinely helping people the money will come automatically and there is no need to worry about them at all. How our Mind Works Bob has a very interesting idea about how the human mind works and he places emphasis on how, in order to be successful, one must understand this. He differentiates between the conscious mind and the subconscious mind and how our capabilities lie in different allocations of both of these fields. He greatly stresses on on how in order to achieve success, one must foremost always have a positive attitude towards life. Secondly, he establishes that one should use their creativity and imagination as that is where the individuality hence uniqueness lies. He also enhances the importance of focus by listing it as one of the prerequisites for any achievement. Most importantly, he talks about self belief and how it is gravely important for every person to realize and acknowledge their self worth and capabilities and how mental hunts in order to achieve this are beneficial. Achievements Bob instilled his concept of how elitism lies within us all and is waiting to be found in his bestselling book You Were Born Rich and has gained much following worldwide with his other works including Mission in Commission, The Goal Achiever, The Winner's Image, The Recruiting Puzzle, The Success Puzzle, The Success Series and Being the Very Best. He also worked with Michael Beckwith and Jack Canfield, authors of The Secret and Chicken Soup for the Soul respectively in order to create a course based on the Science of getting Rich program. In his eminent interview with Larry King, Bob Proctor explained the ideas of self development in his perspective, bringing into light his explanation on how one should be on the quest to recognize his best self and to polish that version and take it with him on the road to success. He also talked about how creativity and imagination plays a significant impact in becoming happy and achieving incredible results in all facets of life. The Secret The DVD presentation of The Secret, alongside the wonderfully motivational book, has been colossal. Both of these could not have been possible without Bob Proctor due to his role in the contributor of the book and also a starring actor in the movie. Rhonda Byrne, the director, casted Bob out of respect for him as a teacher and believed that no one else could do the role better. Bob is also one of the biggest experts on the Law of Attraction and the Law of Vibration that the world has ever known.